Bitácora en compañía
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: El diario de Alphonse tiene varias cosas interesantes qué contarnos, desde cerveza de raíz hasta ataques de gatos. Yaoi lemon Elricest EdxAl


Como lo prometido es deuda, este fanfict se lo dedico a una amiga muy entrañable, a Sakura_Vane (alias la Sankuda XD)

Espero que te guste, chamaca.

¡Y QUE VIVA EL YAOI, LA COCA-COLA Y LA NUTELLA! XD

NOTA: Los personajes mencionados no son de mi autoría, son de Hiromu Arakawa, quien creó el Manga "Hagane No Renkinjutsushi" ("Fullmetal Alchemist").

Si no eres fan del Yaoi (relación amorosa entre dos chicos y más aquí que se trata de un incesto), y no te gusta, mejor cámbiale de canal y ponte a ver algo más ligero XP

* * *

**BITÁCORA EN COMPAÑÍA.**

14 DE JULIO 19** 8:05 HRS.

Es una mañana llena de incertidumbre. Se nos acabaron las provisiones y el dinero…y mi panza gorgorea incómoda. Confío que al mediodía mejoren nuestras expectativas de camino.

-Hermano, pienso que sería mejor si nos vamos por la orilla del río. Dicen que si se sigue por el cauce de un río, no nos perderemos-comenté.

-¡Silencio, Al! Estoy tratando de pensar…-dijo Edward molesto.

-Desde ayer te dije que nos fuéramos por aquí y por lo que veo, estamos perdidos.

-¿A quién le vas a hacer caso? ¿A un vagabundo borracho o a mí que soy tu hermano?

-Pues te diré…-suspiré.

-¡Mejor ya no me respondas!-más molesto dijo-. Lo único que deberías hacer es cerrar la boca y que me dejes pensar por los dos.

Ya no quise seguir discutiendo y mordí mis labios para que no se me saliera una palabra más. Caminamos ya a través de una pequeña arboleda y Ed se tropezó con unas raíces de una manera tan cómica que no pude contener una carcajada y él en cambio empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra entre dientes.

Yo no sé, pero el caso es que como caída del cielo nos llegó la comida. Media hora después de caminar nos detuvimos y nos sentamos debajo de un enorme árbol porque mi pie se sintió acalambrado. M hermano y yo estuvimos callados por un momento y entre nuestros pensamientos se oían las aves cantando. Ya estábamos por levantarnos del suelo cuando de repente ¡ZAS!...cayeron dos rojas y grandes manzanas al mismo tiempo en nuestras cabezas.

-¡Qué emoción! Ya tenemos para todo el día-dijo Edward irónico.

-Algo es algo, ¿no?-dando yo el primer mordisco al fruto.

Para desgracia mía, la manzana que me comí tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero era insípida…su mediocre interior era blanquecino y pues lo aventé lejos de mí. Inocentemente creí que a Ed le sabría igual o peor su manzana. Y no, saboreó con deleite su fruta y dijo que era la mejor manzana que había comido en mucho tiempo…digamos que tuvo mejor suerte que yo. Recomenzamos nuestro viaje. Ahora sí espero que el mediodía sea mucho más benevolente que esta sufrida mañana.

17 DE JULIO DE 19** 20:45 HRS.

¡Brrr! Noche de verano y está haciendo un viento inesperadamente muy frío…espero que no sea un mal augurio. Hemos recorrido varios kilómetros como gitanos errantes y en realidad no sé qué es lo que mi hermano quiere hacer con este viaje. Se supone que debemos estar en el pueblo de B*** dentro de dos días y al parecer no llegaremos a nuestro destino. Sé que ahora ya no estamos perdidos, pero siento que nos hemos retrasado muchísimo.

Lo más relevante que sucedió ayer fue que un enorme y furioso perro nos persiguió porque Ed había hecho una rabieta y pateó una piedra grande gris...¡CRASO ERROR!...era el trasero del perro (¿ahora entiendes el concepto?).

¿Qué será de nosotros con este tipo de retrasos? No puedo culpar a mi hermano por todas las peripecias que han pasado, pero sí que me hace reflexionar lo siguiente: "¿lo estará haciendo a propósito?"

-¡Me chillan las tripas!-suspiró lastimosamente Edward.

Yo opté por ignorarlo. Es sólo un mal recurso para ocultar sus errores.

19 DE JULIO DE 19** 15:45 HRS.

¡Si no fuese por mí, Edward nos hubiera perdido aún más y no hubiésemos llegado a B***!

-¿Ves qué agudo de la orientación tengo?-decía Ed con fanfarronería.

-¡Lo que tú digas, hermano!-lo miré de reojo y le di la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa, Al? Parece como si estuvieras enojado conmigo…

-Lo que pasa es que te tomas atribuciones ajenas. Todo el calvario que pasamos para venir hasta acá y tú te ufanas en parlotear y decir que por ti salimos triunfantes de este viaje.

Edward gruñó, pero volteó a ver el paisaje urbano como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

ESE MISMO DÍA, PERO A LAS 23:00 HRS.

Una hora más y será ya 20 de Julio (¡qué gran descubrimiento!). Estábamos en la habitación de un pequeño y modesto hostal. Los propietarios eran una pareja de esposos de alrededor de cuarenta años cada uno y los ayudaba un muchacho muy alto y rollizo. La señora nos dijo que era su sobrino, ya que ellos no tuvieron hijos y pues le ofrecieron trabajo en este lugar.

Cenamos opíparamente: tomamos ensalada ligera, sopa de hongos, estofado de res con papas, bollos de sabor neutro para acompañar la cena. De postre tuvimos pan casero de elote y fruta confitada. Por supuesto, bajamos nuestros alimentos con una pinta de cerveza de raíz. Mi hermano no comió, devoró cuanto platillo se le puso enfrente…parece que no hubiese comido en años.

-¡Fiu!-resolló Ed con satisfacción-. Con esto volví a nacer.

Ya instalados en nuestro aposento Edward estuvo muy hablador y sólo me limité a escucharlo. Hablaba de los próximos planes, errores pasados y de lo abundante que fue nuestra cena.

-¿Siempre estaremos viajando, hermano?

-No, creo que por ahora viviremos en este pueblo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo lo único que quiero hacer es seguir estudiando estos libros. Después ayudaremos a las personas de aquí.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Luego qué?

-Sí, que qué vamos a hacer después de todo esto.

-¡No lo sé!

Ed calló por unos segundos. Su cabeza maquilaba un plan para responder a mi pregunta. Murmuró palabras entrecortadas y apenas perceptibles al oído, como en una plática consigo mismo. Al final sólo pudo decir:

-Me temo que sigo sin saber.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que no nos vayan a corretear más perros rabiosos-resolví.

Ya nos disponíamos a dormir en nuestras respectivas camas cuando detecté un aroma que nunca había olido, pero no tenía idea de dónde venía. El olor era agradable y suave.

-Que descanses, Alphonse-me dijo mientras se cubría con la cobija.

-Igualmente, buena noche.

Seguramente podré dormir a pierna suelta como nunca lo he hecho desde que mi alma estaba encerrada en esa enorme armadura.

14 DE ENERO DE 19** (AÑO SIGUIENTE) 11:54 HRS.

Hemos estado muy ocupados y por otros momentos hemos prácticamente holgazaneado. A duras penas recordé que estaba escribiendo un diario. Reviso las últimas páginas y la última vez que anoté fue a mediados de Julio del año pasado. ¿Tanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que cenamos como reyes en el hostal? Cómo pasa entonces.

En estos momentos apenas acababa de despertarme. El invierno azotaba implacable en el pueblo. Lo bueno o lo malo es que no habían llegado aún las tormentas de nieve. ¡HEY! Ya casi serán las 12 del día y yo tan campante durmiendo…creo que el frío nos hace más flojos. ¿Quién quiere trabajar con este clima espantoso? Al final, alguien tiene qué hacerlo. Rápidamente me vestí, me abrigué como pude. Quería cortarme el cabello ya que casi lo tengo tan largo como el de mi hermano, pero mejor esperaré hasta la primavera; cuando el ambiente sea más templado por lo menos.

Pronto noté que había mucho silencio. No se oía mi hermano cerca. Lo estuve buscando sin alarmarme…no lo encontré en esos instantes. Me asomé por la ventana y una capa gruesa de nieve cubría el lugar y hasta me pareció muy bonito. No había nada sospechoso por ahora…yo pensé que Edward había salido a comprar algo de comida o libros de alquimia. Mi ser estaba apacible.

Salí a observar el panorama con el fin de ver si mi hermano aparecía ya de regreso. Nada. De repente desde el sur apareció un gran perro San Bernardo ladrando…trataba de decirme algo y se alejó un poco de mí, pero regresó como diciendo: "¡Ven, sígueme!"

Ya fui tras de él y como a los cinco minutos llegamos a una bajada, pero estaba cubierta de nieve. El perro olisqueó desesperado y con sus patas delanteras comenzó a desenterrar algo y pronto encontró su objetivo. Pero un pánico tremendo se apoderó de mí al percatarme que el San Bernardo halló el brazo de automail completamente congelado de Edward. Rápidamente también traté de desenterrarlo a la mayor brevedad posible aunque se me entumieran las manos. Sinceramente pensé lo peor, pero afortunadamente él seguía vivo…¿por cuánto tiempo estaba enterrado en la nieve? Mi mente estaba hecha una maraña, pero mi cuerpo obedecía a los instintos de rescate. Su piel estaba casi azul a causa de la hipotermia, su pulso apenas se sentía. Lo llevé y tuve la batalla más feroz que había tenido, contra el tiempo.

En seguida lo desnudé y lo cubrí con varias sábanas y tres pesadas cobijas y lo acerqué a la chimenea en servicio para que entrara en calor. Poco a poco desapareció la cianosis y le di a beber agua caliente. Por fin se movió y su boca hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Tienes que tomarla, te caerá bien-le supliqué en voz baja.

-Tengo mucho frío, Al-dijo él con voz aún más baja que la mía-. ¡No me dejes solo!

-Aquí estaré.

Nuevamente pude percibir ese particular aroma como cuando nos dormimos apaciblemente hace meses. Ahora estaba seguro que provenía de Edward…y tuve un gran impulso violento de abrazarlo, sentirlo y tocarlo. Y ya no me contuve.

Lo abracé y le desaté el pequeño cordón que sujetaba su rubia y larga cabellera y con mis dedos la peiné. Así perdí la noción del tiempo. Sólo oía los fuertes latidos del corazón de mi hermano; y aunque no me decía algo, noté que estaba muy ruborizado…igual que yo.

-¿Estamos seguros de lo que hacemos?-preguntó Ed con aire nervioso.

-Lo ignoro, pero…

No pude terminar la frase porque ya estaba besando a mi propio hermano…mis labios contra los suyos. Apenas podía concebirlo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me he estado callando todos mis sentimientos…y dejemos esa absurda moralina de que somos hermanos. Yo lo amaba y tal vez viceversa, a pesar de su forma de ser tan explosiva en ocasiones.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban atraídos mutuamente y la excitación se hizo presente en poquísimo tiempo. Mi hermano me tomó de la cabeza con sus manos y la dirigió hacia abajo para que yo me fuese bajando despacio. Mi lengua recorría su cuello, su pecho y cuando me aferré a su vientre él jadeaba con velocidad.

-¡Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo!-reí levemente.

-¡Es que siento que ya me vengo!-gimió Ed mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-No importa, tendrás qué hacerlo.

Ahora ya estaba lamiendo con fruición su zona pélvica y ya Edward se sentía más agitado porque el orgasmo ya estaba próximo. Por fin jugueteé con su sexo y lo introduje en mi boca y él ya se corría cuando yo por poco me ahogaba…eyaculó demasiado. Y pues ya no me importó, al fin y a cabo ambos disfrutamos de maravilla este momento tan especial. Cuando culminó todo nos abrazamos y estuvimos así por un buen rato…aunque me pareció eterno.

-¡Ya por lo menos ya hasta el frío se me quitó!-carcajeó vigorosamente mi hermano mayor.

Siento la gran necesidad de que repitamos esto, pero por lo pronto no será ni al rato, ni mañana, y ni siquiera pasado mañana…ya llegará el momento.

1º DE FEBRERO DE 19** 22:10 HRS.

-¡AL! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTE GATO ROÑOSO AQUÍ?-gritó muy enojado Ed mientras yo estaba vaciando leche en un pequeño plato para el gato anaranjado que había rescatado desde las ramas de un árbol.

-¡No está roñoso! Pero tú en cambio te comen los piojos de la envidia porque al él le doy de comer y a ti nomás aire-repliqué firme, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Eres un bastardo con suerte!-le lanzó una mirada asesina y se lo dijo al inocente felino.

En ese entonces era la tarde, poco antes del ocaso. Yo no sé por qué mi hermano odia a estos simpáticos y tiernos animalitos…¡SON PRECIOSOS! ¡Ya sé! Lo que pasa es que es un amargado traumado. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños conocimos a un gato muy grande y bonito. Era blanco con manchas color miel. Yo jugaba mucho con él y Edward tuvo la "desgracia" de acercársele y el animal le dio un arañazo en la rodilla. Él reaccionó rápido y agarró una piedra para lastimarlo, pero en cuanto lo detuve, el gato ya se había ido. Más bien creo que los mininos odian a Ed, ¿o no?

Por cierto, ya me animé a cortarme el pelo.

La luna hizo acto de presencia y fuimos a cenar. Yo no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que sólo tomé un té y Edward bebió café con un pan de trigo. Después, yo estuve acostado en mi cama leyendo un libro de Julio Verne y el gatito se acurrucó a mi lado sintiéndose protegido.

-No te sientas tan confiado de que este bicho esté con nosotros, Al-dijo Ed mientras se cambiaba la ropa y volvía a echarle miradas fulminantes al gatito.

-¡Qué malvado eres! Por eso los gatos te odian.

-Yo no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero esa cosa se va a ir y rapidito.

-Dale una oportunidad-mientras miraba a Edward suplicante e intercediendo por la indefensa criatura

-¡No!

-¡Por favor! Yo no te pido nada y no soy exigente, pero cúmpleme ésta. ¡Es más! Si quieres, yo puedo ser tu esclavo.

-Dime más.

-Si no botas al gatito te prometo que haré todo lo que tú me digas.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Absolutamente-relamí mis labios.

Mi hermano se acercaba despacio hacia mí y con la mano quité al pequeño felino. Edward saltó sobre mí y me tomó por los hombros y me plantó un sorpresivo beso. Él empezó a besarme con su lengua y yo lo abracé.

-Si vas a ser mi esclavo, ahora me vas a cumplir.

Nos quitamos los dos la ropa lentamente, pero con un frenesí bárbaro. Él metió sus manos debajo de mi pantalón y apretó suavemente mi trasero y yo le correspondí acariciando vigorosamente sus caderas. Cuando nuestros estaban rostros sonrojados y nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mi hermano se me echó encima y empezó a penetrarme. Al principio debo confesar que me sentí un poco adolorido, nunca me habían desflorado de esta manera, pero me alegra y me excita a la vez que sea el propio Edward que me hiciera suyo de esta manera. Entre más se acercaban nuestros orgasmos, Ed me penetraba con fuerza y el dolor que había sentido se convirtió en un bienestar placentero…ahora sí que estaba en el paraíso. Me corrí en su vientre y el se terminó en mi trasero. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Rato después me despertó el maullido amigable del gato y estaba viendo cómo estábamos tan juntos mi hermano y yo como no comprendiendo la situación y le murmuré:

-Por ti, amiguito, el amor que siento por Edward es mucho más grande. Debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

*FIN*


End file.
